Chasing Shadows
by Avaryn
Summary: Six months after her mysterious victory, Connie's gift - her curse - torments her as the shadows of Kullervo's past threaten the delicate balance between peace and destruction...
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: For the sake of anyone who wishes to sue the unsuspecting fanfiction-user, I in no way, shape or form own the Companions Quartet; the credit all goes to Julia Golding for that one. (****As if _that_ wasn't already obvious.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Secrets**

The restless waters stirred at the soft touch of the Universal, their shining depths reflecting her broken image into her troubled eyes.

As Connie watched her warped image whirl around the pool, she couldn't help but think of how the water not only mirrored her face, but also her disturbed mind.

Six months. Six whole months had passed and still she hadn't told anyone. This couldn't go on. She couldn't bear keeping secrets from the Society, from her family. From Col.

The Universal shape-shifter sighed. As much as she may want to tell him, how could she? A torturous likeness of Col's face filled her thoughts, etched on it a look of utter disgust and, far worse, pure terror. Connie's heart threatened to burst; she quickly shoved that picture to the back of her mind, unable to stand it any longer.

She leapt to her feet and ran. Ran from the mocking figures dancing in the pool, ran from her distressed thoughts, ran from her terrible gift.

"Connie?" a familiar voice called from behind her. "Connie!"

She longed to respond, to vent her problems on Col's patient, understanding presence. _No, _she told herself firmly, the memory of his imagined terrified face springing to the forefront of her head again. _I can't do that to him. He deserves better._

Taking a deep breath, Connie vanquished the depressed mood that had sunk over her in the way her increasingly irrational feelings had taken to recently. As always, she was shocked by the strength of her emotions; too often she allowed them to overwhelm her like that.

Broodingly, she began to wander back to the clearing where she was supposed to be meeting Col. With her head no longer clouded by her unpredictable flash of despair, she could now push her problems away much more easily and enjoy the warm day in Mallins Wood and the irrepressible feeling of excitement that she always got when she saw Col.

Finally emerging into the clearing, her heart leapt as she saw her boyfriend pacing agitatedly before her.

"Col!" she called, moving automatically towards him, wanting to erase the anxiety she saw in his features. "What's wrong?"

He exhaled in relief when he noticed her appearance.

"Where have you been?" His words all came out in a rush, stumbling over each other. "Look, I know I said I would take you out, but the Trustees have urgently requested to see the Universal today, and, you know, what they say... kind of..." Col trailed off with a worried glance at Connie's expression, hoping that she didn't think this was all so he wouldn't have to spend time with her.

He couldn't help but feel a little pleased at the look of disappointment on Connie's face when she heard this. Self-disgust quickly replaced this, as he realised that he was taking pleasure from Connie's... well, pain. _She really deserves better than me_, he thought bitterly.

Connie, oblivious to these thoughts, was wondering why the Trustees, who had temporarily settled down in at the Masterson's farm, might need her at such short notice. The beginnings of panic flittered across her mind. Surely they hadn't discovered...

"Well," Connie began, with a ghost of a smile, "at least we can walk together to the Mastersons'. We can walk together, right?" She added cautiously on the end.

Col suddenly grinned. "We can do better than that!"

As he spoke, Skylark gracefully landed beside him.

"Why walk when you can fly?"

Glad that the pegasus's companion was content once again, Connie greeted Skylark and bounced lightly onto his back, laughing. But as the pegasus took off, she briefly turned back to darker matters as she watched Col caught in the thrill of the flight.

She couldn't tell him. She could never tell him.

* * *

**A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on this story (though I know it isn't nearly as good as some of the amazing fics for Companions Quartet).**


	2. Rebels

**Thank you Angelmail, GreatWolf Fanatic, Darling Summers and RavenShadow769 for reviewing! Your comments are really encouraging!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rebels**

As Connie's feet found the centre of the room, the atmosphere subtly shifted. Col had flown off with Skylark, reassuring her that he would stay close and return when her meeting with the Trustees had ended. It was just the Universal and the eight leaders of the Society, in their various points of the compass, in the room.

Since she had defeated Kullervo, Connie's presence made a noticeable impact on her surroundings when she was with beings as powerful as the Trustees. All mythical creatures indentified the change, but few were powerful enough to locate the source. The Trustees, more aware of the world than most, could easily sense it; both the mythical creatures and the humans felt drawn to her, hanging on her every emotion.

Effortlessly, without waiting to be asked, Connie extended the tendrils of her awareness to the others in the room. As they fell into the ocean of her mind, she smoothly created shining islands for them.

Momentarily stunned by the sudden transition from the real world to Connie's mind, the Trustees said nothing as the Universal skilfully constructed an image of herself in the middle of her awareness.

Kinga broke the silence.

"Universal," she greeted her. "You are no doubt wondering why we have summoned you here without prior notice."

Connie waited expectantly for an explanation, but none came. It appeared the Trustees were waiting for a response.

"So...? Why?" she prompted.

Kira took over from Kinga as spokesperson.

"What happened the night you killed Kullervo?" she asked abruptly.

Connie's heart sank, despair settling over it in a thick cloud. They knew. She realised now that it was a bad idea to hide her secret for so long – now she had lied to them for the last six months, they were going to distrust her even more.

As panic slowly began to overwhelm Connie, the Trustees could sense the turmoil building in her mind. Seeing this, the Universal struggled to regain her composure; she didn't yet know for sure if her shape-shifting ability had been exposed.

"Why?" Connie enquired hesitantly, echoing her earlier question. She would allow the Trustees to explain before she jumped to any more conclusions.

The Trustees paused, wondering at the unexplained agitation they had felt in the Universal's thoughts, but dismissed it for the time. Instead, Kinga chose to explain.

"Despite Kullervo's apparent defeat, rebellions have once again risen among the mythical creatures against humans and the Society. You must understand why we are curious as to whether Kullervo was truly overcome or not – you never did fully explain to us what happened that night."

So that was it. Relief washed through Connie, only to be abruptly dispelled as she fully appreciated the gravity of the situation.

"Kullervo is gone." She responded firmly to the Trustees' doubtful thoughts. _At least_, she added silently, _gone in the sense that you mean_. Fractions of his personality were still there, a part of her, but the shape-shifter himself no longer existed. Connie's judgement had been final, the night she had vanquished Kullervo; his exile was permanent.

The human leaders of the Society exchanged uncertain glances, but the mythical creatures seemed convinced; they found it much harder than their Companions to distrust the Universal's words.

"That is both comforting and disturbing to hear," muttered Eagle-Child. Seeing the others' querying looks, he then went on to explain in a stronger voice. "Naturally, it is good that the shape-shifter is not free to wreak havoc on the world once again. However, this means that, somewhere, there is someone who sympathises with Kullervo's old ways and has decided to replace him in his fight against humanity. As this new person, or creature, remains unknown to us, they could easily be as powerful as Kullervo was, if not more so."

Kinga shook her head. "The shape-shifter was exceptionally powerful. It is much more likely that this impersonator is weaker than Kullervo was."

"The element of mystery is enough to make them a formidable foe," Eagle-Child disagreed. Both Trustees seemed prepared to launch into a heated discussion over the matter; however, before this could happen, Morjik unexpectedly intervened.

"Is it possible that the rebels could be the remains of the shape-shifters forces, acting of their own accord?" The room – or rather, Connie's mind – fell silent at this, a contemplative mood settling over it as each of the Trustees considered this possibility.

"I don't think so," Mr Chan, who had been quiet throughout the whole meeting up till then, finally spoke. "The attacks have been too organised. There must be someone who's making the tactical decisions for them; someone who's leading them."

As one, Connie felt the Trustees dismiss the idea of the rebels working independently. It seemed that they actually were dealing with a second Kullervo, though how strong remained to be seen.

However, something else was bothering Connie; surely they hadn't just called her to confirm that she had, indeed, killed Kullervo? There had to be something else.

"So, why did you send for me?" enquired the Universal, startling the Trustees out of their individual thoughts.

Remembering the real reason they had called Connie, the Trustees, unsure of how she would react, silently debated over who would tell her. They all recalled painfully clearly what it felt like to be ejected roughly from the Universal's mind, and they had no intention of this happening again.

"Well," began Kira hesitantly, "it has become apparent that a new Kullervo has risen, and it would seem that they have the same aims as the original. I must admit, I think each of us already suspected as much. In light of this, we thought it best if you took up your place as leader of the company of the Universals and, consequently, the Society."

She looked cautiously at Connie, hoping, from the smoothness of their earlier transition into her mind, the Universal would be able to control herself enough to remove them in a similar fashion.

The Trustees winced as Connie threw them from her thoughts.


	3. Suspicions and Resolutions

**Well, I guess the wait of… over a year really is inexcusable, so there's no point in me bothering to think up pathetic explanations that no-one will believe. Thanks to the people who reviewed anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Suspicions and Resolutions**

"Nicely put, Kira," remarked Eagle-Child wryly as they watched the fleeing back of the Universal.

Mr Chan snorted. "I had thought that you were going to go for the 'breaking the news gently' option, but I suppose your way worked equally well... if our aim was to upset Connie as much as possible."

Kira flashed them an irritated glance. "Well, I didn't see either of you offering to tell her," she snapped back.

Annoyed with her colleagues' pointless bickering, the fourth human Trustee intervened sharply.

"Angering our only Universal, and rightful leader, is not a matter to joke about," Kinga spoke firmly, but the anxiety was clear in her voice. "Who really knows what she is capable of?"

A grim silence settled over the Trustees. Though they hated to be wary of a child, especially one they were so fond of, Connie's unusual gift was shrouded in secrecy – how could they ever fully comprehend the extent of it?

The long pause was eventually broken by Kira.

"Do you think we should go after her? We still have to tell her the rest..."

Eagle-Child shook his head. "The Universal is amazingly good at hiding when she does not want to be found. We can only remain here in the hope that she will decide to return."

There was a break where the others sighed their agreement, and Eagle-Child considered his next words, before hesitantly beginning again.

"And... there's something else I wanted to discuss with you before Connie comes back." All the other Trustees turned their attention to him, curious but not entirely surprised. "Do you remember the way her mind reacted when we enquired about the night she killed Kullervo? And she's been so secretive the past six months. As far as I can make out, she spends half her time running off on her own, and nobody else knows where she goes or what she gets up to. I think... something else happened that night. Something Connie's hiding from us."

"I see what you mean," Kinga agreed after a moment. "But what could have happened that's so terrible she feels she needs to hide it from us?"

"If Kullervo was involved, it could be anything. The Shapeshifter certainly had enough time to use his considerable power on Connie."

Kira shuddered. "And there was no one there to help her."

Mr Chan shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about that now. We need to concentrate on finding out what is wrong with the Universal, if there is actually a problem."

"You can't deny that she changed that night," Eagle-Child started, prepared to argue his case.

"Well, in any case, it's true – we can't help her if we don't know what the problem is." Kinga interrupted quickly.

"She may have told those close to her," Kira suggested.

"I don't think she's told Evelyn. We would know about it if she had; Evelyn wouldn't keep something this big from us."

"We still don't know that it _is _anything big!" Mr Chan protested once again.

Eagle-Child paused, considering his next words carefully. "Have you ever felt a kind of… pull when Connie's near? It's quite like how my link with Storm-Bird feels; a feel of absolute trust and closeness. I don't know… it's just…" He gestured helplessly, unused to not being able to find the right words to describe something. "That was never there… before."

Kira didn't pause to attempt to remember the feel. She, too, had observed it, but dismissed it as part of her imagination. "You feel that too? What does it mean?"

Though the other two Trustees didn't raise their voices, it was clear from their expressions that they, too, could remember feeling the pull. After all, how could they not when the Universal had just been in the room with them?

"I don't know," Eagle-Child sighed. "Maybe it just signifies that the Universal has come into her full strength. We have no way of knowing if this is normal or not – knowledge of the company is just too well hidden away. I just wish our predecessors had given us _something _to go on!" He cried, frustrated.

Kinga nodded thoughtfully. Her fellow Trustee's somewhat uncharacteristic displays of emotion demonstrated how concerned he was for Connie, and his points were undeniably valid. However, much as she would like to help Connie with whatever her problems were, as Eagle-Child pointed out, they had next to nothing to go on. Not only that, but they also had their average duties as the Trustees of the Society to complete, which had noticeably increased with the rebel attacks.

"You make some interesting points, Eagle-Child, which I would be intrigued to investigate at a later date. For the moment, however, we must focus on the issues presented by these new rebels. The mystery of the Universal, I'm afraid, must wait."

* * *

Connie's thoughts were in turmoil. She couldn't take this; not now, and probably not ever. Her, lead the Society? Didn't they understand how messed up she was, how she was the worst person to give any sort of responsibility to? How _wrong _she was?

_Of course not, _she sighed internally, _you haven't told them._

She kept to the shadows as she moved, once again unwilling for Col to find her in such a state. This was a skill she had perfected in the last six months; perhaps because of her transformations into beings naturally more graceful and cunning than humans, but more likely because of her constant need for secrecy. Truthfully, it terrified her how much she had changed since gaining her 'gift', but what could _she _do about it? She did what was necessary to keep the last remnants of her life together.

A sudden recklessness overcame her. _Why _should she cling on to the shreds of her old life when they would only keep slipping away? What did she care if the world knew her stupid little secret? It wasn't like there was anything they could do to her. She was, after all, more powerful than they could even begin to imagine. Why not step up and forge a new life – one without the secret that was slowly but surely consuming her soul?

But appealing as these thoughts were, Connie knew she was too much of a coward to ever act upon them. Facing Kullervo? No problem. But being the subject of public scorn and hatred – she didn't think she could deal with that again.

One ever-tempting idea that she inevitably always came back to was, of course, leaving it all behind. Just running away from it all. Oh, how she would love to run away.

_Coward, _she reminded herself once again, but she was almost beyond caring. After everything that she'd been through, hadn't she earned the right to be cowardly?

As she reached the cover of trees, she laughed bitterly to herself, before transforming almost subconsciously. She had time for one last sarcastic thought before she shut herself off from her mind and common sense, and devoted herself to the feel of the wind as she ran.

_I really am messed up._

* * *

Col relished the feel of complete freedom as he and Skylark worked seamlessly together, soaring and plummeting through the air. Up here, it was just him and the pegasus, united in the exhilaration of the flight.

There was no need to pretend with Skylark. There was no way he _could _pretend with Skylark; their minds were so inextricably linked, it was impossible to keep his problems to himself as he probably would be inclined to do otherwise.

"You still feel concern for the Universal?" Skylark enquired, though not really asking. The waves of anxiety radiating from his Companion were evident even while he was lost in the liberation of flying.

Col paused, gathering his thoughts, while Skylark settled into a gentler pattern of gliding in circles, which nonetheless encompassed a decent area of the Mastersons' land. "I don't know, Skylark. She just seems to be hiding something, and knowing Connie, it's important."

"Maybe she has good reason to be secretive?" suggested the pegasus.

"Yeah… I suppose. I guess I just thought… well, I hoped that after all this time she at least trusted me enough to tell me what was wrong," Col admitted, feeling slightly stupid but also a sense of resentment which he had, until now, subconsciously repressed. He trusted Connie with everything, all _his _secrets – couldn't she at least honour him with the same respect? It hurt him more that he cared to admit that his girlfriend didn't feel that she could confide in him.

Col almost winced at the sympathy he felt coming from Skylark.

"Look, I know you don't want pity," Skylark began, "but you're right. Connie _should_ be able to trust you. And we both know that she normally _does_. Which means that whatever's wrong with her, it's bad – and obviously not getting any better." He paused to let his words sink in. "She needs you, Col. Anyone can see that she trusts you as much as she does anyone, possibly more. Just… talk to her about it. You can't keep avoiding it like you have been until now."

Even confused and annoyed as he was, Col couldn't help but see the sense in his Companion's words. "Just talk to her about it? I suppose… I can do that."

Skylark snorted. "You suppose? If there's one thing you can do, it's _talk._"

"Hey!" Col exclaimed, indignant but relieved that the conversation had returned to its more comfortable, light-hearted banter. Once again, he hesitated, before speaking. "Thanks, Skylark. For your… guidance. Who would have thought that you would be so good at relationship advice?" He added, teasingly.

"Did you _have_ to add that last part? You could have just left it with the gratitude; I don't get enough from you. Besides, I know lots about relationships!"

"Hmm. Of course you do." Col said, sounding undeniably sceptical.

"I do!" Skylark cried, but quickly changed tactic when he felt Col's amusement. "I mean, what female wouldn't be attracted to my amazing flying skills?"

Col was now trying desperately to repress the laugh that threatened to break through. "What flying skills?" He scoffed.

Skylark was speechless. "What flying skills?" He repeated incredulously. "What do you mean, 'what flying skills'? I'll show you flying skills, you little brat!"

And with that, he sharply pulled out of his gentle glide into a steep dive that sent the two of them hurtling towards the ground at what would be, to anyone else, an alarming rate. Col finally allowed his laughter to escape him. He would worry about what he was going to say to Connie later; for now, he'd just concentrate on enjoying the distinctly more dangerous flight.


	4. This 'Walking' Business

**As usual, thanks to all the amazing reviewers, including Ashleigh/Ash who I couldn't thank personally before due to anonymous reviewing. For once, I actually have a real excuse for my lack of update other than my own (slightly crippling) laziness – I was away for a few weeks. Without the internet! *shudders* Awful, I know. Anyway…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**This 'Walking' Business**

Evelyn looked up in surprise as Connie walked through the door.

"Connie! I wasn't expecting you home so early. Weren't you going to spend the day with Col?"

Connie couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when her aunt said the name of her boyfriend. She still hadn't told him that she'd left the farm without him.

"The Trustees cut it a little short. They summoned me up to the Mastersons'."

"Really?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow, curious. "What did they want? Couldn't they have given you some notice before?"

"You would think," replied Connie vaguely, deliberately avoiding her aunt's other question, and changing the topic quickly before she noticed. "How's George? It's not like him to let you get some quiet time."

Evelyn sighed tiredly. "He's asleep. Finally." The last bit was muttered and Connie wasn't sure she was supposed to have heard it. She grinned anyway and commented.

"And there's that infinite love only a mother can have for their child. Do you spend all your time with him hoping that he'll fall asleep?" She teased.

"Someday you'll understand," said Evelyn sagely, somewhat spoiling the effect with the glare she was directing at her niece.

Connie grimaced. "I look forward to it."

At that moment, George decided to let out a loud wail from upstairs, signifying that he was, once again, awake and wanted attention. Evelyn made to get up, but Connie stopped her.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." She smiled. "He likes me."

Her aunt nodded wearily. "Thanks. I don't understand why you're the only person who can really calm him down. Surely that should be my job, as his mother?"

Connie just shrugged and headed into her little cousin's room. She, of course, knew perfectly well why the younger Universal liked her so much – not only was she the only other member of his future company in the Society, but, weird as it may sound, she was also the closest thing a Universal had to a true Companion. _That _was going to take quite some explaining when George was older. She quickly put this thought out of her mind, though; it was disturbing to realise that she wasn't completely human anymore.

"Hey, George," she said soothingly, picking up the crying six-month-old boy, looking into his mismatched eyes. "Why don't you give your poor mum a break and go back to sleep for a bit?" Connie purposefully tried to radiate a calming presence, knowing that it would get through to her cousin in some measure.

She held him for a few minutes, mostly muttering nonsensical rubbish – the first words that came to her mind. In her experience, it didn't matter what she said, only the way in which she said it. Connie watched as George's eyelids drooped, and gently place him back in his cot when he eventually dropped off into a light sleep.

Silently, she slipped out of the room and shut the door, and quickly returned to the kitchen where her aunt was sitting, staring absently out of the window and drinking a mug of coffee.

"All settled." Connie said, startling Evelyn out of her thoughts, who then turned to smile gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Connie. I don't know what I'd do without you, what with Mack always having to run off to see his precious little kraken – or rather, deal with 'important Society issues'." Even through the annoyance, Connie could sense the fondness in Evelyn's words. "Sometimes I wonder how stupid he thinks I am."

Connie smiled vaguely at her, but she was already starting to feel almost claustrophobic in the house. She glanced at the clock: it was still only about 3 o'clock, and it was the middle of summer. Her aunt shouldn't object to her going out for a little walk.

"Aunt Evelyn, do you mind if I go out for a bit? I just need some—"

"Fresh air?" completed her aunt. After almost half a year of similar behaviour, she perhaps knew Connie's excuses better than the girl herself did. What she couldn't understand, however, was the reason why she needed the excuses in the first place – and how could going on 'walks' possibly help anything? "You only just came in! Surely the air inside the house isn't _that _bad?"

Connie sighed. She hated it when Evelyn decided to question why she constantly wanted to go off on her own, and this conversation was definitely heading in that direction; no doubt, unless she managed to escape quickly, she would have to once again attempt to make up more plausible lies and half-truths. How many more lies could she tell before someone stepped back and really _looked _at the situation, and realised that none of it added up? Even she recognised how many mistakes she had made trying to protect her secret. There was no way her family and friends weren't at least a little suspicious.

"Look, I guess it's a Universal thing or something. I just… really like being outside, you know?" The second thing she said on its own was definitely a poor excuse, but the former was one of her best defences. Who could argue against it merely being Universal instinct, when no-one outside the company itself really knew or understood anything about them? Connie would much rather people were scared of her for the secrecy surrounding her company than for being the reincarnation of Kullervo. Of course, she _would _prefer it if people weren't scared of her at all, but she knew that, realistically, that was just wishful thinking.

Evelyn knew as well as Connie that she couldn't protest that it wasn't simply 'a Universal thing', and so, more than a little reluctantly, let it go. "Hmm. Well, just make sure you don't stay out too long, okay? I'm sure you've got homework or something to do."

"It's the summer holidays!" Connie protested half-heartedly.

"And? I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

Connie turned and made for the front door, but not without directing a glare at her aunt beforehand, to which the older woman responded with a small smile.

"Be back before dark!" Evelyn called after her niece as she slammed the front door shut. She stood staring at the door after Connie, deep in thought, until she heard, once again, the dreaded howl coming from her son's room.

Sighing, she headed towards the sound. She did love George, but sometimes she wished he would just _shut up._

* * *

Col was desperately trying to remain calm as he circled the Mastersons' farm on Skylark's back, searching for his ever-elusive girlfriend. He knew he should have stayed there to wait for her; now the Trustees had gone and made her run off again. Angrily, he wondered what stupid idea they had planned for her this time. Couldn't people just leave her _alone?_

"This is pointless!" Skylark suddenly exclaimed, frustrated. "She's not here. We're more likely to find her if you wait at her house. She'll probably just make her own way home."

Scanning the ground one last time, Col saw the truth in his Companion's words. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think you can take me as close as possible without being seen?"

In reply, the pegasus merely turned and headed to where he knew the Universal's house was, eventually stopping a little way out where he could descend without being spotted by the clueless residents of Hescombe. Col lithely leaped off his back the moment he touched the ground, calling a quick "Thanks, Skylark!" over his shoulder as he jogged in the direction of Connie's home. Skylark paused to mentally sigh and shake his head, before turning and heading back to the cover of trees.

Col ignored the various curious looks he received from the locals as he ran through the streets of Hescombe. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so worried; he knew that Connie could take care of herself, probably better than he could hope to protect her. And yet he still had a mild panic attack every time she disappeared on one of her mysterious trips without telling anyone. It was ridiculous, really, but he realised there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

_I guess I'm just an overprotective idiot._

Arriving at the correct house, he hammered loudly on the door before remembering that he could just use the doorbell. Knowing that by now it was probably unnecessary, he jabbed at the button a couple of times and heard the bell ring impatiently through the rooms of the house.

"Okay, I heard you the first time!" an annoyed voice called from somewhere inside, and a few seconds later the door was wrenched open to reveal an irritated Evelyn.

"Oh, Col, it's you," she said, the anger fading from her features as she studied his less-than-calm expression. "What's wrong?"

"Is Connie here?" he asked quickly.

Evelyn frowned. "No, she just went out. You know what she's like."

"So she has been here?" Relief flowed through him at Evelyn's confused nod. "Wow, she got back quickly. Was she alright? She wasn't upset, was she?"

"No. Why would she be upset? Did you…" she trailed off, realisation replacing her confusion. "Did she pull another disappearing act on you?"

Col smiled slightly. "Of course," he stated.

Evelyn sighed. "I don't know what to do with that girl. Do you want to come in and have a drink while we wait for her to show up again?"

"No, thanks, Evelyn," he replied politely. "I think I'll just… go for a walk or something."

"Not you too! This 'walking' business seems to be very popular lately. I would try it, but I've got enough to do already looking after the house and George."

"Yeah," Col responded absently. "Well, I'll just… go. Perhaps, if I'm lucky, I'll run into Connie while I'm out."

"You never know," replied Evelyn gently, and then performed an odd sort of wave-like action, reminding him that he was going to leave. Still, Col hesitated, however.

"Evelyn… I was thinking… Well, Skylark and I thought that maybe…" He broke off, before gathering his thoughts and continuing. "You know how Connie's been acting kind of mysteriously lately?" Evelyn was slightly taken aback. Of course, practically everyone in the local branch of the Society had noticed the Universal's unusual behaviour, but this was the first time anyone had directly broached the matter with her; though, no doubt, in her absence it was a well-worn topic of gossip.

"Yes. Yes, of course. What of it?"

"Have you ever tried to… talk to her about it?"

Evelyn stared at Col incredulously. "Talk to her about it? It's been six months! How could I have _not _tried to talk to her about it? Haven't _you_?"

She obviously meant the last bit as a rhetorical question, which served to make Col feel even guiltier about his inaction than anything else. How did he not realise that he was supposed to talk to Connie about whatever was bothering her? Evelyn had clearly assumed that he had done.

"Um… well… Not really, no," he muttered ashamedly, ducking his head to avoid looking at Connie's aunt's expression.

Whatever anger may have been building in Evelyn at Col's words was soon quenched by his guilt-stricken expression and manner. A mild irritation, however, remained. Shaking her head slightly, she exclaimed exasperatedly, "Men! I just don't understand the foolish thoughts that go through their brains sometimes. So you're telling me that in all this time, you haven't _once _asked Connie about the sudden change in her manner after the death of Kullervo?"

A little riled, Col replied "That's not true! I mean, I haven't exactly asked her outright like that. But I did… sort of… check a few times… You know, ask her if she's okay and stuff…"

"Right. Of course." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's no use us dwelling on it now. But really, Col, next time you see her, just try asking about it. Please. It's obvious that she's not going to open up to me, but _you…_" She trailed off thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps there's still hope after all. Now, weren't you going to 'go for a walk or something'?"

Grateful at the chance to escape and think about how he should proceed, Col smiled at her, already moving away as he responded. "Yeah, I am. I'll come by later and see if Connie's back. Thanks, Evelyn."

And with that, he walked away down the road, not noticing or caring which way he went. Once again, Evelyn found herself gazing after the back of a youth, deep in thought. Unlike when Connie had walked out, however, there was a feeling of relief and, perhaps, hope inside her. She had presumed that Col must have already tried and failed to get through to Connie long ago; however, as he _hadn't _attempted it yet, he hadn't had a chance to fail.

It was a definite sign of how desperate she was, mused Evelyn, that she felt this optimistic just because Col hadn't been _able_ to fail to extract the information that everyone wanted to know from her niece yet. She also understood that it was probably quite dangerous to get her hopes up like this over such a small thing. But still she couldn't help but pray that maybe, just _maybe, _Col was the one Connie would finally open up to.


End file.
